Crepúsculo
by Persephone Ani
Summary: A Escuridão profunda de um coração vazio só pode ser iluminada pelo brilho de um amor... [Anna x Yoh] [Completo!]
1. Chapter 1

**Crepúsculo**

****

**Capítulo 01 – Irrealidade real.**

Uma garotinha se encontrava perto de um rio, em meio a uma leve tempestade de neve. A menina aparentava ter entre três e quatro anos de idade. Sua expressão era apática. As muitas lágrimas que chorara já tinham secado. Não havia mais lágrimas para chorar. Não queria mais chorar. Ela tinha que ser forte... Forte para sobreviver. Não ia dar o gostinho de sua morte para o mundo... Sobreviveria. Mostraria que o mundo não a venceria... Era mais forte que aquela cruel realidade...

_- ...__ Eu... Nunca mais ninguém vai me fazer chorar!_ Cerra os punhos, como se fizesse uma promessa a si mesma. Promessa a qual quebraria muitas e muitas vezes na penumbra... Nunca na presença de outrem.

Palavras amargas e cruas começavam a assombrar sua mente. Lembranças de um passado recente doíam-lhe profundamente na alma...

--- Flashback ---

_- ...__ Por que... Mamãe?_ Perguntava a garotinha em meio à lágrimas.

A mulher a deixara sozinha perto de um rio, e ia andando sem olhar para trás. Estava aliviada e triste ao mesmo tempo. Triste, pois aquela menina, apesar de tudo, era a sua filha. E, ela sentia pena por aquela linda garotinha ser "amaldiçoada". E aliviada, pois se livraria das constantes esquisitices da menina, as quais não eram normais para um ser humano. Decidira, então, a abandonar para a sua própria sorte. Tinha medo da garota, não podia mais conviver com o poder daquela maldição...

_- ...__ Mamãe!_ A garotinha estendia suas mãos em direção à sua mãe, em prantos.

_- Todos irão embora... Você ficará sozinha! Sempre..._ A mulher vira-se para sua filha, dizendo-lhe palavras severas, palavras as quais a menina jamais esqueceria...

--- Fim do Flashback ---

_"Você ficará sozinha!"_ Essas palavras duras eram como facas penetrando-lhe na pele... Abrindo uma ferida profunda... Que jamais se cicatrizaria... Ela estava sozinha. Ela sempre fora sozinha. As pessoas jamais a compreenderam. Ela jamais tivera amigos. Seria mesmo uma menina amaldiçoada? Estava começando a acreditar que o fosse...

**Escuridão... É envolta pela Escuridão...**

A menina, que já aparentava ter uns sete anos, estava caminhando pela província, sozinha... À medida que se aproximava da multidão, as pessoas iam se dispersando, se afastando dela... Ninguém ousava chegar perto daquela garota. Ninguém ousava ter uma conversa com ela. O medo, o receio, o ódio dominavam aquelas pessoas... Uma onda de pensamentos começava a invadir a mente da garota...

_"Fique longe dela! Ela é amaldiçoada..."._

_ "Não é bom ficar perto de uma garota com poderes estranhos... Isso é coisa do demônio..."._

_ "Toda vez que ela sai na rua algo de ruim acontece... Quero distância dessa criatura!"._

_ "Como podem permitir que ela saia na rua? Devia ficar trancafiada a quatro paredes!..."._

_ "Uma menina estranha! Não é bom exemplo para nossas crianças..."._

_ "Tenho muito medo..."._

_" __Menina-demônio..."._

A garota, para não entrar em desespero, sai correndo para longe daquela multidão... Aproxima-se de um rio... O mesmo no qual perto fora abandonada... Aproxima-se daquelas águas tão tristes e olha para o seu reflexo, como se fosse um espelho... Um espelho a refletir a essência de sua alma... _Tristeza... Solidão... Vazio... Ódio..._

_ - ... Menina-demônio..._ Uma lágrima triste escorre pelo seu rosto...

**Escuridão... É envolta pela Escuridão...**

A garota, agora já adolescente, tendo uns dezesseis anos de idade, se encontrava passeando por um belo bosque. Era primavera, flores e árvores de todos os tamanhos e todas as cores compunham a paisagem daquele paraíso natural. Porém, toda aquela beleza era insuficiente para alegrar o coração da menina... Ele estava apertado, receoso, ansioso... Uma ansiedade que chegava-lhe a doer no profundo da alma... Receio o qual aumentava à medida da proximidade de uma pessoa...

Um garoto. Não um garoto qualquer. Mas, o seu amor. Yoh Asakura aproximava-se lentamente em sua direção. Diferentemente do habitual, o shaman não tinha um sorriso gentil na face, nem, ao menos, um olhar alegre e tampouco uma expressão suave. Tinha uma expressão severa, um olhar um tanto triste e caminhava a passos pesados. Aquela imagem poderia se confundir com um pesadelo...

_- Anna..._ Diz seriamente Yoh, se postando em frente à garota.

_- ...__ Yoh..._ Torna a garota, com semelhante severidade no tom de voz.

_- Nós precisamos conversar..._

_ - Diga o que tem que ser dito. Sem rodeios, Yoh..._ Pede a itako.

Yoh suspira.

_- ...__ Eu vim aqui para me despedir de você, Anna..._ Ele tenta ser o mais objetivo, porém mais suave o possível no tom de voz.

Silêncio. Essas palavras tinham acabado de estraçalhar o coração remendado de Anna. Novamente uma despedida. Novamente uma rejeição. A solidão novamente fora de encontro a ela. Sempre iria. Era a sua sina. A solidão seria a sua eterna companheira... Sempre a lhe assombrar os sonhos, os desejos de felicidade. Ela olha para o garoto. Seus olhos tristes lhe pediam para ficar, porém seu coração machucado pedia que ele fosse embora, que não prolongasse mais a sua dor...

_- Adeus, Anna..._ Foram as últimas palavras de Yoh, antes de sumir no horizonte...

**Escuridão... É envolta pela Escuridão...**

Fora levada pelo vento... Para um local frio e escuro. Não havia luz, não havia nada... Havia apenas a sua dor. O que tinha ela além de sua dor? Nada! Tinha perdido tudo! Não tinha família, fora abandonada. Não tinha amigos, nunca alguém se aproximara dela. Não tinha amor, ele a tinha deixado... Sozinha... Não restara nada além da solidão... Ela, então, esperaria pelo eterno abraço da Escuridão...

**Silêncio. Apenas o silêncio...**

**

* * *

**

Abriu os olhos. Seu coração palpitava apertado, machucado. Outro terrível pesadelo invadira o seu sono. Não conseguiria mais dormir, ela sabia. As dores passadas e uma possível dor futura tinham se juntado em um só sonho... _"Todos irão embora..."._ Seria verdade? Ele também a abandonaria? O que ela significava para ele? Uma obrigação, ela pensava. Apenas uma noiva por obrigação.

A itako levanta-se e acende a luz. Caminha até o espelho e se posta de frente a ele. Olhando o seu reflexo... Olhando-se nos olhos... O que eles sentiam?_ Medo... Solidão... Vazio..._ O que eles refletiam?_ Uma alma perdida e vazia..._ Ela não sabia quem era, quem fora e quem seria... Estava perdida, a procura de si mesma, de sua essência. Estava vazia, a procura do calor do amor.

_"Você ficará sozinha! Sempre..."._ Sozinha. Perdida. Vazia. Sempre sozinha... Para sempre perdida... Sem nada para se completar, sem nada para se sentir inteira. Vazia de alma... Coração vazio. Coração despedaçado. Coração aos gritos no vazio de sua alma... Anna já não se enxerga mais no espelho, não em sua integridade. A visão refletida de si mesma é a imagem do abismo de seu ser...

Sai da pousada. Um vulto andando no meio da pesada chuva que despencava dos céus. Seu corpo é molhado pela água fria da chuva de outono. Dirige-se ao jardim da Pousada En. Senta-se encostada numa parede. As folhas que caíam das árvores eram como os pedaços estraçalhados de seu coração... Um vento fino e gelado assobiava na calada da noite, dando um aspecto mais sombrio àquela cena melancólica.

De repente, toda a paisagem da noite é engolida por uma escuridão, a qual vai se tornando cada vez mais densa. Não se via mais nada. Não se ouvia mais nada. Só se sentia a morbidez das Trevas... A dor do desespero... Desespero latente de sua alma...

_ - Está... Tudo escuro... Por quê? Por que você me deixou... Sozinha, Yoh...!_ Ela abraça as suas pernas, não fazendo nada para deter o desespero que a consumia... Não tinha forças para lutar contra a sua dor... Achava-se ser uma alma fadada à solidão...

**Escuridão... É envolta pelo silêncio da Escuridão... Apenas o silêncio...**

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Notas da autora**

****

Well, finalmente eu tive uma idéia para um fanfic novo :) Isso me deixa feliz! Eu amo escrever!

Eu ia fazer esse fanfic ser um OneShot, mas resolvi fazê-lo em dois capítulos! Assim, vocês ficam um pouquinho curiosos sobre o que vai acontecer depois, hehehe xD

Espero que gostem!

Deixem reviews!

Até o próximo capítulo! Não percam!

Abraços,


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02 – Essência.**

Já era alta manhã quando acordou. Ainda enrolou algum tempo antes de se levantar, dando uma longa espreguiçada. Havia dormido feito uma pedra. Dirige-se à janela de seu quarto para abri-la, deixando assim os raios de sol invadirem o seu quarto. Uma sensação diferente toma conta de si, como se houvesse algo de estranho naquele dia tão bonito. Olha para o relógio. Estava quase na hora do almoço. Resolve trocar-se, vestindo as suas roupas habituais. Sai de seu quarto. Havia um grande silêncio. A sensação estranha aumenta...

_- Uhn... Que estranho! Nenhum ruído... E, já está tarde. Por que ela não me acordou para preparar o café?_ Ele coça a cabeça e resolve descer para procurar por sua noiva.

Não a encontra.

_- ..._ _Será que ela ainda não acordou? Não pode ser! Ela sempre acorda cedo..._ E o garoto resolve ir até o quarto de sua noiva, verificar se ela se encontrava ali.

_Toc Toc Toc._

Silêncio.

_- Anna... Você está dormindo?_ Pergunta o garoto.

Nenhuma resposta.

_Toc Toc Toc. – Anna... Eu vou entrar..._

Novamente o silêncio.

E ele entra no quarto de sua noiva. Tudo o que encontra: o vazio. Anna não se encontrava ali. Ele fica preocupado. Se ela tivesse saído, ela teria avisado. Ela não sairia assim sem dizer nada. O que será que teria acontecido com ela? Ele se perguntava. A luz estava acesa, ele repara. E este fato o leva a pensar que Anna havia deixado o seu quarto ainda de noite. Não haveria necessidade de acender a luz de dia... Então, ele começa a procurar a itako por toda a pousada. Nenhum sinal da garota. O shaman estava começando a ficar realmente preocupado...

Só havia um lugar onde ele não a procurara. O jardim! O lugar mais improvável que ela estivesse. Não havia nenhuma lógica para Anna estar no jardim, pelo menos não para ele. E tudo estava silencioso demais. O mais certo era que a garota tivesse mesmo saído. Mas, de qualquer forma, ele vai até o jardim verificar. E, para a sua grande surpresa, era ali mesmo que a itako se encontrava! Estava encostada numa parede, como se estivesse dormindo. Ele se aproxima e se agacha frente a ela.

_- Anna..._ Diz o garoto suavemente, levando sua mão para o rosto da itako. Mas, para o seu espanto, a garota estava ardendo em febre.

A garota ouve uma voz distante, baixa. Abre os olhos lentamente, assim vendo um rosto. Apesar de não enxergá-lo nitidamente, vendo-o embaçado, ela sabia identificar a pessoa à sua frente.

_- ..._ _Yoh..._ Diz Anna, quase num sussurro. "_Foi... Um pesadelo... Você... Ainda está aqui..."_, ela pensa, antes de perder a consciência.

_- ..._ _Anna... Você está toda molhada... Passou a noite na chuva..._ Ele supõe ao ver que o jardim estava molhado também. – _Está ardendo em febre... Eu vou cuidar de você..._ E Yoh a pega em seus braços, entrando na pousada com ela.

Yoh leva a sua noiva para o quarto dela, a deitando delicadamente em seu futon. Ela parecia tão frágil daquele jeito, era um lado diferente da Anna que ele conhecia. Um lado que a tornava mais humana... Menos parecida com aquele anjo intocável, aquele anjo caído que escondia a sua verdadeira face por detrás de camadas de gelo. Yoh sorri. Não que estivesse contente por Anna estar com febre, mas porque aquele seria o momento que ele conseguiria estar mais próximo dela, cuidando dela, zelando por ela...

_- ..._ _Eu..._ Um leve rubor se forma na face do garoto. – _Tenho que... Que tirar a sua roupa molhada... Você está com febre e... Nós estamos sozinhos... É o único jeito e eu... Espero que não me mate depois..._ Ele se atrapalha todo com palavras e o seu rosto começa a ficar mais corado à medida que ele retira a roupa molhada de Anna, lentamente, tentando olhar para a garota o menos possível.

Mas, ele não se agüenta e seus olhos, sua mente o obrigam a olhar para a garota, que estava somente com suas roupas íntimas. As palpitações do coração de Yoh começam a aumentar. Era a visão mais sensual que ele já tivera em toda a sua vida. Anna possuía uma beleza divina, inigualável, o que novamente a aproximava de um anjo puro, intocável...

_- ..._ _Você... É linda!_ E ele perde alguns instantes admirando a beleza de sua noiva, enfeitiçado por ela. – _Mas... Se você souber de tudo isso, você vai me matar!_ Yoh faz uma careta de dor. – _E eu... Tenho que cuidar de você..._ Yoh retira a sua camisa e, lentamente a veste em sua noiva, abotoando alguns botões. Depois, ele pega um cobertor no armário da itako e a cobre delicadamente.

_- Eu... Vou pegar um pano e uma bacia de água. Já volto para ficar com você._ Ele sorri, gentilmente, e um ímpeto o leva a agachar-se perto de Anna e dar-lhe um beijo carinhoso nos lábios, antes de sair.

* * *

Anna abre os olhos, lentamente. A primeira visão que a itako tem quando acorda é o rosto de seu noivo, sorrindo para ela. Ele estava lindo! Ela tinha vontade de pular em seus braços, dando-lhe um abraço forte... Mas, o seu orgulho não a deixava. Ela senta-se em seu futon e apenas o olha, com seus olhos vazios... Sem emoção...

_- Dormiu bem, meu amor?_ Yoh pergunta, ainda sorrindo.

"_Meu amor! Ele me chamou de meu amor. Por quê?"._ – _Eu estou bem. Estava apenas dormindo..._

Yoh estende a sua mão para Anna, com o mesmo sorriso gentil na face. – _Vem..._ Ele diz, com uma voz sensual.

Anna apenas segura na mão de seu noivo, deixando-o guiá-la. Aquela voz dele, aquele olhar, aquele sorriso a tinham enfeitiçado.

Yoh ajuda sua noiva a se levantar e a segura em seus braços, levando-a para o seu quarto. Quando ele abre a porta, Anna leva um tremendo susto. O quarto estava cheio de pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas pelo chão, e pétalas de rosas brancas espalhadas pelo futon de Yoh. A luz do quarto estava apagada, mas a janela estava entreaberta... O quarto estava iluminado pela luz de uma Lua cheia. O clima estava impregnado de puro romantismo...

_- ..._ _Yoh..._ Diz Anna num sussurro, com sua face um tanto rosada, com seus olhos agora demonstrando emoção. Ela estava profundamente tocada.

Yoh leva dois dedos aos lábios de Anna, para que ela ficasse em silêncio. Palavras não eram necessárias. O encontro de olhares, o roçar dos lábios, as trocas de carícias, o calor dos corpos seriam necessários para expressar toda aquela magia... Todo o sentimento...

E Yoh caminha até o seu futon, se ajoelhando e deitando Anna lentamente por cima das pétalas de rosas brancas, que simbolizavam a pureza daquele anjo caído e a pureza daquele sentimento... Ele se deita por cima dela e sela um beijo profundo com ela... Contendo todo o seu amor. Um beijo ardente... Contendo todo o seu desejo. Enquanto se beijam, ambos vão acariciando o corpo um do outro, e suas roupas vão sendo retiradas, até ficarem nus.

De repente, não mais que de repente, toda a magia daquele encontro vai se desfazendo. A luz do luar já não mais iluminava o ambiente. As pétalas de rosas vermelhas e brancas vão sumindo uma a uma. Os beijos vão perdendo a intensidade. As carícias não eram mais sentidas. O sorriso sempre gentil de Yoh vai desaparecendo. O olhar apaixonado perde o seu brilho. O seu amor vai se esmorecendo, dissolvendo-se lentamente. Anna estende a sua mão tentando tocá-lo, mantê-lo consigo. Tarde demais. Ela toca o nada. Nada mais havia. Anna vê-se sozinha.

_- ..._ _Yoh..._ Foi a sua última palavra, um sussurro, antes de perder-se para a Escuridão. Um sussurro rouco, um sussurro inaudível. Um grito silencioso vindo do mais profundo de sua alma vazia, sufocada pela dor da solidão. Uma palavra sussurrada que continha a essência do seu desespero...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Bom, esse seria o último capítulo xD Mas, ainda têm algumas coisinhas para acontecer, então eu resolvi prolongar um pouco mais o fanfic! O capítulo 03 será o último, isso é provavelmente certo.

Uma coisa que aconteceu e que eu achei interessante, foi a maioria (senão todos) acharem que o Yoh realmente tinha abandonado a Anna. Não foi minha intenção deixar essa sensação, mas achei legal que ela ficasse xD A Anna estava em desespero. Ela tinha se perdido em sua própria dor. Tinha se rendido ao seu desespero, já que não tinha força suficiente para combatê-lo. E ela tinha a sensação de estar totalmente sozinha, de que todos a abandonaram. E... para ela, a pessoa que mais lhe sairia cara era o Yoh... ele é a única pessoa que a mantém com vontade de viver, já que é a pessoa mais próxima dela, e que ela ama. Por isso, a perda dele seria irreparável para ela. Se isso acontecesse, ela seria a visão da própria Solidão.

Bom, vou ficando por aqui. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo xD Eu gostei muito de escrevê-lo, hoje eu me senti inspirada e gostei muito do resultado final.

Deixem reviews :)

Até o próximo capítulo...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 03 – Crepúsculo do amor. 

Abre seus olhos de forma abrupta, como se quisesse despertar logo daquele pesadelo... Então, percebe uma pessoa a observando, estava com expressão um tanto preocupada, mas quando a vê acordando, ele sorri gentilmente. Anna senta-se na cama, deixando o pano úmido que se encontrava na sua testa cair sobre seu colo. Estava em seu quarto, e não se recordava muito do que havia acontecido até ali. Apenas recordava-se de estar sentindo uma grande dor. Dor na alma...

"_Foi apenas um sonho..."._

_- Anna... Você está bem?_ Pergunta Yoh, visivelmente preocupado.

_- ..._ _E, por que não estaria?_ Torna Anna, friamente.

_- Você passou a noite na chuva e... Estava com febre..._

"_Febre! Então... Ele esteve cuidando de mim este tempo todo?"_, perguntava-se a itako em pensamentos, e um sentimento caloroso começava a se manifestar em seu peito. Essa suposição, provavelmente certa, a deixava feliz. Ele, afinal, se preocupava com ela de certa forma. E, ela sentia-se protegida com os cuidados dele.

_- ..._ _Você..._ Começava Anna, mas logo ela percebe a roupa (ou a falta de roupa) que estava em seu corpo. – _O que isso significa, Yoh Asakura? Pervertido!_ E Anna dá um tapa bem caprichado no rosto de seu noivo.

_- Anna! Eu... Eu posso explicar..._ E Yoh segura firmemente as mãos de sua noiva e inclina seu corpo para mais perto do dela, olhando-a nos olhos.

_- ..._ _É bom ter uma boa explicação... Senão..._ Ia dizendo Anna, até ser interrompida por Yoh.

_- Você estava com febre. E estava toda molhada. Eu tinha que cuidar de você. Não podia te deixar molhada daquele jeito..._

_- ... Já estou bem. Não precisa mais cuidar de mim. Pode se retirar do meu quarto..._ Diz Anna friamente, sem olhar diretamente para seu noivo. "_Yoh... Então... Você se preocupa comigo... Pelo menos isso..."._

_- Por quê?_ Yoh leva delicadamente uma de suas mãos para o rosto de Anna, afagando-lhe suavemente. – _Você... Não quer que eu saia..._ Dizia com um tom de voz sensual.

_- ..._ _O que você está insinuando?_ Pergunta a itako, enquanto o seu coração dá uma acelerada ao ouvir aquele tom de voz de Yoh... Tão diferente... Tão sensual...

_- Eu tive uma idéia._ Yoh sorri gentilmente para a sua noiva.

_- Do que você está falando, Yoh?_

_- Venha comigo!_ Ele continua sorrindo e levanta-se, estendendo uma mão para Anna.

Anna levanta-se da cama sem segurar na mão de seu noivo. Estava bem! A poderosa itako Anna Kyouyama não precisava de ajuda para se levantar. Ela já tinha mostrado fraqueza ao ficar com febre. Isso não aconteceria mais... Yoh a veria sempre forte, como deveria ser...

_- Me espere lá fora, então. Eu vou colocar uma roupa..._ Diz Anna. Na verdade, ela estava curiosa para saber qual a idéia que seu noivo teve.

_- Não vou esperar!_ Yoh sorri um tanto malicioso e puxa Anna pela mão, conduzindo-a até as termais da Pousada.

* * *

_- ..._ _Tá. O que isso significa?_ Anna olha para seu noivo, questionando-o.

_- Que nós vamos nos banhar juntos._ Yoh responde, sorrindo e pega sua noiva em seus braços, pulando na água com ela em seu colo.

Anna se solta dos braços de seu noivo e cobre a parte superior de seu corpo com seus braços. Estava com uma camisa branca. Na água, ficava transparente.

_- Você está ficando louco!_

_- Iie._ Diz Yoh, ainda sorrindo e puxa Anna para si, enlaçando-a num abraço pela cintura.

Anna apenas olha para seu noivo, sem oferecer resistência àquele abraço, mas sem correspondê-lo. Estava tentando compreender essas atitudes "esquisitas" de Yoh.

_- Eu te amo..._ Diz Yoh, olhando profundamente nos olhos de Anna e acariciando-lhe a face gentilmente. E, antes que ela pudesse responder ou ter alguma reação, Yoh toma os lábios dela nos seus, beijando-a suavemente e lentamente ele introduz sua língua na boca dela, aumentando a intensidade do beijo. Beijava-a profundamente, com loucura, com amor e paixão. Transmitia todo o seu grande sentimento por ela através daquele beijo, que fora, aos poucos, sendo correspondida em igual intensidade por Anna. E assim ficaram os dois por um tempo, beijando-se e abraçando-se, sentindo-se um ao outro...

_- ..._ _Yoh..._ Diz Anna ao terminar de beijá-lo. "_Esse beijo... Eu sempre sonhei tanto com esse momento... Ele me ama... De verdade... Isso... Dessa vez... É realidade..."._

_- Shh..._ Sussurra Yoh, sorrindo para sua amada. Ele novamente começa a beijá-la. Suas mãos vão lentamente desabotoando os botões de sua camisa que estava sendo usada por Anna. Ao terminar de desabotoá-los, Yoh retira devagar a camisa de sua noiva, largando-a na água. Anna, por sua vez, leva suas mãos para a calça de seu noivo, abaixando o zíper e desabotoando-a, para logo depois forçá-la para baixo pelo corpo de Yoh.

_- Deixe-me ajudá-la._ Diz Yoh, interrompendo o beijo com Anna para retirar a sua calça. Logo depois, Yoh pega Anna em seus braços e sai da água, dirigindo-se com ela para o seu quarto.

* * *

Yoh deita sua noiva delicadamente em sua cama, sorri gentilmente para ela e deita-se ao seu lado, levando sua mão para acariciar o belo rosto de sua amada itako. O casal permaneceu durante algum tempo apenas trocando carícias suaves e gentis, sempre se olhando nos olhos um do outro. Estavam apaixonados. Mais do que isso. Estavam amando. Seus olhares refletiam o sentimento que um possuía pelo outro. Um sentimento sublime. Puro. Verdadeiro. Intenso.

_- Dessa vez... Não é um sonho... Anna..._ Diz Yoh.

_- Quê!_ Pergunta Anna.

Yoh sorri:

_- Eu sempre quis estar assim... Tão próximo de você... Mas, eu tinha medo de você me afastar... Nunca tive coragem. E... Eu não sabia a intensidade do seu amor por mim. Até você me dizer..._ Ele sorri.

_- ..._ _Como assim "te dizer"?_ Pergunta Anna, incrédula.

_- Você me revelou que me amava enquanto estava ardendo em febre. Tão fofa..._

_- ... Baka!_ Anna dá um tapa no rosto de Yoh.

_- Ai... Você que diz as coisas e eu que sou baka?_ Yoh estava com a mão em seu rosto, onde tinha levado o tapa.

_- ..._ Anna fica em silêncio.

_- Ah... Deixa pra lá. O que importa é que estamos juntos. Eu e você. Sozinhos._ Yoh sorri maliciosamente.

_- O que é isso? Sozinhos? Está querendo se aproveitar da situação, é, Yoh Asakura? Pois, saiba que eu NÃO sou uma donzela indefesa._ Afirma Anna.

Yoh mostra um sorriso safado no rosto. Levanta-se e caminha até a porta de seu quarto, trancando-a e passando a chave por debaixo da porta.

_- Ah, é? Estamos trancados agora. E... Você não tem escapatória. Eu sou um homem, Anna. De qualquer maneira, mesmo sendo essa poderosa itako, você é mais frágil do que eu._

_- ... Para que tudo isso?_ Pergunta Anna, sentando-se na cama.

_- Ora. Vai me dizer que você não sabe?_ Questiona Yoh.

_- ..._ _Se eu soubesse, não perderia o meu tempo perguntando._ Responde a itako, secamente.

_- Porque..._ Yoh aproxima-se lentamente de Anna, subindo na cama e sentando-se bem perto dela. Ele olha-a nos olhos de maneira sensual e sedutora. – _Você será minha. Eu te farei minha. Agora..._ E ele a puxa pela cintura, abraçando-a fortemente contra o seu corpo e beija-a sedutoramente, explorando cada canto da boca dela com sua língua, enquanto lentamente força os seus corpos para se deitarem na cama, lado a lado.

Anna não oferece resistência para o avanço de seu noivo, ao contrário. Ser a mulher dele era o que ela mais queria, afinal, ela o amava e o desejava com todas as suas forças. Ela beija-o intensamente, enquanto suas mãos vão acariciando o corpo dele, primeiro de forma suave e gentil, mas logo, de maneira sensual e ousada, até começar a arranhar levemente as costas de seu noivo, deixando-o mais e mais excitado.

Yoh também explorava o corpo de sua noiva com seus toques. Mas, logo começa a retirar a roupa íntima dela, e a sua própria. Pára de beijá-la, então. Queria olhar o belo corpo de Anna. Ele olhá-a de cima a baixo, ficando em silêncio por um bom tempo, admirando-a. Admirando a beleza de sua amada. Ela possuía um belo corpo. Um corpo passivo de ser admirado e desejado. Um corpo ao qual se podia ser dedicado toda uma sublime admiração ou os mais ardentes desejos de um homem.

_- Você... É linda!_ Dizia Yoh, agora novamente voltando a sua atenção para os olhos de sua amada. O espelho de sua alma. Aqueles olhos que outrora transmitiam tanta tristeza e solidão, mas que agora transmitiam todo um sentimento puro de amor.

Anna limita-se a sorrir. Um sorriso sincero e singelo tomou forma em seus lábios. Um sorriso que ela guardou para esse momento... Que ela guardou para SEU Yoh!

E, após muitas carícias e beijos os dois se amaram. Uniram para sempre os seus corpos, suas almas e seus corações. Agora eram um só. Almas gêmeas que após muitos desencontros puderam estar unidas novamente. Nunca mais sentiriam solidão. Aquele amor estaria para sempre aquecendo os seus corações, completando as suas almas. O amor é o mais sublime dos sentimentos, pois é o único capaz de amenizar ou até curar todas as dores do coração humano. O amor que Yoh e Anna sentiam um pelo outro tornou-se o elo que ligaria suas almas pela eternidade...

**OWARI**

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Hai! Finalmente consegui voltar a escrever! xD

Passou o vestibular, chegou a lista, agora finalmente estou livre para as minhas inspirações. Tá certo que o resultado foi extremamente negativo para mim e eu vou ter que fazer outro ano de cursinho. Mas, pelo menos serviu para eu decidir que não quero mais fazer História, e sim Letras! Muita gente fala que combina mais comigo. Assim, posso virar escritora:)

Bom, esse é o final desse fanfic. Agora, tenho menos fics inacabados. E, eu estava com saudades de escrever um Yoh x Anna.

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. :)

Deixem reviews xD

**Setsunai** **Yuki – Um anjo caído.**

**PS:** A Yuki é um personagem que eu inventei. Um anjo negro. Algum dia, eu irei publicar a história dela. Talvez, na parte crossover do senão, no site que é próprio para fictions originais.


End file.
